


Unknown love

by elena666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena666/pseuds/elena666
Summary: 11 years after the wizarding war (in the summer), when someone in Harry's life knows something he doesn't, the course of his life changes drastically. Hermione also realised something that scares her, but at the same time, it changes her life for the better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The phone rang. Hermione picked up.  
"Hermione. I need your help." Harry sounded urgent. His voice was way too firm for Hermione's liking, so she winced.  
"What is it this time?" She asked, hoping it would be something as simple as it normally was. Harry generally needed help with organising his office or filing paperwork.  
"Just meet me at The Three Broomsticks at ten tonight. I'll tell you then." With that, Harry hung up, leaving Hermione worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was early. He ordered a butterbeer for himself and Hermione. It was ten minutes before Hermione arrived in the almost empty pub. She sat down, but as she looked up, Harry could see the curiosity on her face.

"Hermione."  
"Harry." She saw the butterbeer sat in front of her waiting. She lifted it to her lips and took a large gulp. "Thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for someone to say something. "What's this about?" Hermione finally said.  
Harry sighed before speaking. "It's Ginny." He had been staring at the table between the two of them but chose this moment to look up at her. "She's been acting really strange lately. I've tried talking to her, but she hasn't been communicating with me like she used to."  
"And you want me to talk to her?" Hermione knew exactly what Harry wanted, so she didn't know why she was asking this.  
"Exactly." In that moment, Hermione noticed how tired Harry looked. The bags under his eyes seemed more prominent than they had when she last saw him.  
"Alright. Tell me exactly what's been happening. How long has this been going on for?"

"It started about a year ago and has gotten a lot worse since." Hermione nodded, taking a mental note of this. "When I cook dinner for the three of us, she refuses to eat it but I'll catch her eating something later on. She's been going out more frequently, she showers more often, she spends more time in our room. Nearly every time I enter a room she's in, she'll leave and go into another. Hermione, I need your help." Harry could feel tears beginning to fall. "I can't remember the last time she slept in the same bed as me." He took a sip of his drink. "Even Teddy has noticed Ginny acting like this. We've both tried talking to her but she just ignores us."   
Hermione thought before a plan popped into her mind. "I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to invite us all over for dinner. I can try talking to Ginny then." This was the best plan Hermione could think of. "Why didn't you say something before?"  
Harry wiped away his tears. "Every time I've seen you in the last few months, you've been with Ron. I don't really want him to know just yet, he'll only make things worse." Harry could see a small sympathetic smile on Hermione's face before they both realised how fast The Three Broomsticks was filling up with people.  
"I understand. I'll ask Mrs. Weasley about that dinner." They both stood up and shared a quick hug. "I should probably get going. Ron will be wondering where I am." With a smile, she walked off, leaving Harry to find his own way through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry returned home, Teddy informed him that Ginny left a few minutes before Harry had opened the front door. They both went to bed but Harry couldn't fall asleep. A few hours later, he finally drifted off into a light, dreamless sleep.

Harry woke the next morning to find the Weasley's owl at the foot of his bed. He took the letter from the bird and watched it fly away. The letter read:

Dear Harry,  
Hope you are well. We haven't seen you in a while. Hermione suggested that we get the whole family together for dinner again. We have arranged tomorrow evening and wondered if you and Teddy would like to join us.  
Lots of love,  
Molly and Arthur.  
P.S. Don't worry about asking Ginny, we've already told her to come.

Harry scribbled a reply and sent it with his own owl. Ginny hadn't returned home, but Harry decided not to worry. He spent the day helping Teddy with quidditch practice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, they made their way to the Weasley's. Ginny still hadn't come home yet and Harry and Teddy were starting to worry. When they arrived, they were hugged by all the Weasleys but Ginny wasn't there yet. Then Harry saw Hermione. She motioned for him to follow her.

"Stay here Teddy, I'll be back in a minute." Teddy nodded and Harry followed Hermione. She led him into the garden.  
"She's not coming. Mrs. Weasley got a letter from her just before you got here." Hermione felt like she had betrayed Harry.   
"What did the letter say?" Harry's heart sank.  
"It said that she's staying with a friend for a while. She didn't say why or how long she'll be there but it doesn't sound like she's coming back soon." Harry looked away from her. "Harry, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Hermione."   
"Look, I've already told Mrs. Weasley what's going on. She's given me the names of Ginny's friends. I'm going now to find her. I'll be back soon. Just save me some dinner and stay here until I come back." Hermione said with guilt.  
Harry briefly smiled at her. "Thanks. See you later." Hermione disapparated. As Harry walked back inside, Ron could tell that something was wrong but he chose not to say anything just yet.

They all ate a delicious dinner and said their goodbyes. This left Ron, Harry, Teddy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley alone, waiting for Hermione. Mrs. Weasley ordered her husband, Ron and Teddy to feed all the animal so that she was left alone with Harry.

"Harry. Hermione told me what's been going on." She walked over and hugged him. "I thought everything was going well between you and Ginny. What changed?"  
"I don't know. She just started acting really strange." Harry stared crying. "I don't know what I've done." Mrs. Weasley hugged him again, but for longer this time.  
"I'm not sure you've done anything wrong. When Hermione gets back, she'll tell me where I can find my daughter. I'm going to have a serious chat with her about this." She looked into Harry's eyes. "I hate seeing you like this. You're practically my son. If someone hurts you, it hurts me."  
Harry smiled and wiped his reappearing tears. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Just then, the boys returned wondering what was going on.  
"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, patting Harry on the back.  
"It's none of your business yet, Ron." Mrs. Weasley told her son. Just then, Hermione appeared.  
"It will be very soon." She told them. "Harry, Mrs. Weasley, come with me." They both followed her an the boys were left wondering again."What's going on, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as they found themselves in the garden again. Hermione didn't say anything until she knew that the boys were eavesdropping.

"Harry. Ginny says that she doesn't love you anymore." Hermione's voice was soft, but that didn't help anything. Harry broke down in tears, and fell to the ground. Harry was unaware of everything happening around him. Teddy had sprinted out to comfort his godfather. Ron had burst out the door shouting about his sister. Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife, looking disappointed at their daughter.

Later that night, after the shouting, swearing and crying had died down, Harry questioned Hermione for more answers.

"Why? What made her stop loving me?"   
Teddy knew that this was a bad idea. "Harry, don't. It'll make you feel worse than you already do."   
Harry knew that his godson wanted to take care of him but he needed to know. "Tell me, Hermione." Harry said, sternly.  
"She didn't say much. All she said was that she felt that something was coming between you." Hermione couldn't bare to look at Harry.  
"Did she say what?" Harry wanted, more than anything, to know. "No, she didn't." Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Harry and hugged him quickly. "I'll go talk to her now. You and Teddy can stay here tonight. Get some sleep. I'll tell you in the morning what I find out." She smiled and disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Weasley knocked on the front door. Dean Thomas answered. "Hello, Dean. I believe my daughter is here. I'd like to talk to her."  
"Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you again. Follow me." Dean closed the door behind Mrs. Weasley and they walked to the kitchen. Ginny was there so Dean left them alone.

"GINNY WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM? DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'VE LEFT HIM IN?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, sounding exactly like the howler Ron had received in second year.  
"I don't care how much pain he is in, Mum. He broke my heart." Ginny said, more quietly than Mrs. Weasley had.  
"He broke your heart? You've broken his heart. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve this reaction from you." Mrs. Weasley's voice was much quieter this time. "What is it coming between the two of you?"  
Ginny looked out the window. "He's in love with someone else." She managed to squeeze through gritted teeth.  
"HE'S WHAT??? WITH WHO?" Mrs. Weasley was shocked.  
"Harry doesn't know it yet, but he is in love with Draco Malfoy." She said, still avoiding looking into her mothers eyes.  
"How do you know this if he doesn't?"   
Ginny sighed. "I see the way he reacts when Malfoy is around. It's like the way you and dad act around each other." She could feel the tears in her eyes. "Harry has never acted like that around me." Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Weasley didn't leave until early in the morning, so she was exhausted. She returned home and went to bed.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley prepared breakfast for everyone, like usual. Harry looked like he had barely slept. The Weasleys owl came at the normal time of 9:30am, but this time it carried three extra letters. Mrs. Weasley took one letter and gave it to Teddy.

"Looks like your Hogwarts letter." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
"Thanks." Teddy opened it and read it out loud. Harry was pleased that his godson was finally getting the chance to go to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley gave the other two letters to Harry. The first was also a letter from Hogwarts. It was asking if Harry could become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, which of course, he accepted. The other letter was from Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took Harry outside.

"Open the letter then, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry did as Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry,  
I'm sorry. I should have told you in person, but I knew that if I did, then you'd ask the reason and I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I can't even bring myself to tell you in this letter. I've told Mum everything. She knows what you want to know, and she knows the details.

I've already collected all of my things. You won't see or hear from me in a while. I've decided it's time for a long holiday.

Bye Harry.  
From Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "What did she tell you?"  
"I'm not sure you'll understand yet." Mrs. Weasley didn't know how to tell Harry what Ginny had told her.  
"I need to know. I need to know what I could have done differently." Harry didn't want to cry again but he knew he would.  
"There's nothing you could have done differently. Nothing can change this. You have to trust me when I tell you." Mrs. Weasley believed that Harry wouldn't trust her on this. "There's a myth that we all have soul mates but it is very rare for people to find out who their soul mate is."  
"How rare?" Harry was confused.  
"Once in a thousand years." Mrs. Weasley told him, the she continued. "The myth says that both people are in love with each other long before they realise it. Others around them realise it, but they don't."  
"So, what's this got to do with me?" Harry asked.  
"Can't you work it out for yourself?" When he didn't answer, she said: "Come on Harry, you defeated Voldemort."  
"I had lots of help." Harry told her, quietly. Then, the realisation set it. "Are you saying that I have a soul mate?"  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley saw that her husband, Ron, Hermione and Teddy had been listening, and were now approaching them. Harry didn't acknowledge them because he was too interested in what Mrs. Weasley had to say.  
"You know who it is, don't you?" He asked, and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Who is it then?" Harry then saw the others.  
Hermione decided that she should say something. "Harry, the myth says that both people have to find out for themselves or from each other. If they don't, they'll be doomed for eternity."  
Harry knew that Hermione noticed things that others didn't, and he wondered if she knew. "Do you know who it is then, Hermione?"

Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley. "Yes." Mrs. Weasley saw a knowing look on Hermione's face. "I think I have known for at least ten years, if not longer."   
Harry looked to the others. "Do any of you know who it is?" Teddy and Ron both looked guilty but Mr. Weasley seemed even more confused than Harry.  
"Yes, Harry. I asked Hermione about it a while ago, because I knew that something odd was going on." Teddy told Harry. "I didn't want to tell you about it because of what was happening with Ginny. That's why I asked Hermione."  
Then Ron explained. "Same with me." Harry didn't know what to do or what to say. He stormed back into the house and no one followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was furious. His friends knew and hadn't told him. His girlfriend had left him. He left The Burrow and entered the muggle world. He found a park bench to sit on whilst he searched deeply through his mind to see if he could find his soul mate.

By the time he thought about going home, it was getting dark. He realised that he had ten text messages from Hermione and 5 from Ron.

{Hermione} Harry, where are you?

{Hermione} Come back to The Burrow. You need to hear the rest.

{Hermione} Harry, if you don't come back right now, you'll be forced to live without your soul mate.

{Hermione} I've found a way to help you find who it is.

{Ron} Come back, mate.

{Ron} Mum is worried.

{Ron} To hell with that. I'm worried.

{Ron} Look Harry, we're sorry we've kept this from you but it's for your own good. We need to talk about this.

{Hermione} There is a way you can find who it is, you just need to come back.

{Hermione} Fine, don't talk to us.

{Hermione} At least come back to get Teddy. He is tired and wants to go home.

("Oh shit." Harry said to himself.)

{Hermione} HARRY POTTER. ANSWER MY TEXT MESSAGES.

{Hermione} Fine, don't find your soul mate then.

{Ron} Come back. Teddy needs you.

{Hermione} HARRY POTTER. COME BACK THIS INSTANT.

Harry knew that he was going to be in so much trouble for this. He jumped up but was instantly knocked back down. There was something bright shining around him.

"What the hell?" Harry shouted and heard the same from a few metres away. He then realised he recognised the voice.

"Malfoy?" He asked.

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco replied. "What have you done to me?"

Harry replied trying to look through the blazing light. "I haven't done a thing. I thought you had done this."

They both tried to get up at the same time but failed. "You know what? I don't care which of us did this. I need to get home. So, if you'll excuse me, I shall be off." Harry shouted, the he disapparated, leaving Draco confused. The blazing white light cleared as Harry disapparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry suddenly appeared in The Burrow. He was out of breath from that strange experience. He then saw them all staring at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione shouted, scaring Teddy.

"Sorry, I was just thinking and I didn't notice the 15 texts I had." Harry looked guilty. "15 texts? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was." Hermione dragged Harry into the garden and Mrs. Weasley followed. The others stood in the doorway, listening into what was about to happen.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, sympathetically. "We were worried about you. We thought something bad might have happened to you."

"No, but something strange did happen." Harry added.

"WHAT HAPPENED??" Hermione shouted.

"Never mind that now. I need to know more about this soulmate thing." Harry's hair was messy from the encounter with Draco Malfoy. "I need to know what will happen when I find my soulmate."

Hermione saw a look on Harry's face that told her he already knew. "But you already know, don't you? And you know who it is."

Harry looked towards his feet, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "I...I might."

"And?" Mrs. Weasley butted in.

"It's Malfoy." Harry became aware of how quietly he was speaking, so he spoke louder. "It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?"

Mr. Weasley gasped, then Mrs. Weasley stormed towards him and dragged him back inside the house, slamming the door behind then.

No one answered Harry's question and he became impatient. "Well?" He said and, as if in response to this, Teddy and Ron made their way over to where Hermione and Harry were standing.

Teddy replied. "How did you find out?" He was worried about Harry.

"Something happened just before I came back here." Harry didn't know how to describe what had happened. "I was knocked over and all I could see at first was a really bright light shining around me. Then I heard his voice, but the light didn't fade away until I disapparated."

"You'll have to tell him, Harry. You'll have to tell him about what you know." Hermione said.

Teddy butted in. "That is if he doesn't already know." He looked at Harry, who looked as if he was about to faint. Ron must have noticed too, as he conjured up a chair for Harry to sit on.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were exhausting for everyone. Harry had been thinking and thinking about how he would confront his soul mate, but he couldn't come up with a solution. Teddy was getting worried about his godfather and forced Harry to go to The Burrow again (it had been three days).

Instead of using magic, Harry drove them to The Burrow. It took longer than Harry thought it would, but this gave him longer to think before the Weasleys asked more questions. When they arrived, Teddy ran ahead so that he could warn them of the state Harry was in before seeing him. 

Harry walked through the door to find all the all the Weasleys, and Hermione, watching him, looking worried. "What?" He asked.

Mrs Weasley, Teddy, Hermione and Ron walked over to him and took him into the kitchen to talk. Mrs Weasley answered him, in a whisper. "He's here Harry."

"WHAT?" He shouted, louder than he'd meant to.

"He came here because he didn't know where he could find you. He's waiting in the garden." Hermione spoke this time. She saw Harry turn pale and Ron ran over to guide him to a chair so that he didn't faint.

"Does he know?" Harry managed to say.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say why he wanted to talk to you." Hermione said. "Do you want me to ask?"

Harry nodded and Hermione walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione walked into the garden and Draco turned, expecting to see Harry.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"He just arrived." Hermione explained. "But he wants to know what you want to talk to him about."

Draco was silent for a few seconds, as he didn't know what to tell her and how much she already knew. "How much do you know about the incident that occurred between me and Harry the other day?"

"I know everything." Hermione nodded. "What do you know about it?"

"I think I know everything. It took me a couple of days, but I finally found a book that explained it. Had to go to Hogwarts."

"Good. He knows too." She conjured up a couple of chairs. "I'll go and get him." She then went off to find Harry, and Draco sat down ready for the conversation ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione returned and told Harry what Draco had told her. Harry then stood up and walked outside to talk to his soul mate.

Draco stood up as soon as he saw Harry enter the garden.

"Harry."

"Draco." Harry was struggling. He was nervous and didn't know what to say. He sat down in one of the chairs and Draco followed suit.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you in school. For not being appreciative when you saved my life. For everything." Draco felt tears in his eyes but tried to hold them back.

"I'm sorry too. Although, I think saving your life kind of makes up for everything I'm sorry for." They but chuckled quietly. There was silence for a few moments until Draco turned to look at Harry and Harry did the same.

"How long have you known about this soul mates thing?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and Mrs Weasley were trying to explain it to me that day without telling me it was you a few days ago, because it was the reason Ginny broke up with me the day before." He explained.

"Ah, sorry."

"Not your fault. Its this stupid soul mate thing." Harry was cheering up a bit now, and he thought that it was something to do with the soul mate bond. "How long have you known?"

"I tried to find out about it after the incident in the park, but there's hardly any books about it. Had to go to Hogwarts to find one." Draco had been waiting to ask one question though, but didn't know how to word it. Finally, he took a shot at it. "What are we going to do about this? We hated each other for years, we can just switch to being full time soul mates."

"I think we should start as friends. See where that takes us." Harry suggested.

"Good idea."

"And anyway, I'm going to work at Hogwarts this year as the defence against the dark arts teacher. Could be a bit difficult to be full time soul mates then." All this time speaking, and the boys didn't stop looking into each others eyes.

"Not sure it would be that difficult." Draco smirked. "They asked me to teach potions."

"Interesting." Harry laughed. "Do you want to grab a drink tomorrow evening at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, why not?" Draco stood. "Best be off now though. Send me an owl with the time."

Harry stuck out his hand and Draco shook it. "Friends?"

"Friends." Draco replied. "But also soul mates, don't forget."

"Oh, I definitely won't forget." And with that, Draco disapparated. Harry smiled, thankful that it went well.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry walked back into The Burrow to find that all the Weasleys had been updated about the situation at hand, and they had claimed that they knew too. Harry was now way happier than he had been.

"So?" Teddy asked.

"Friends." He smiled.

"And?" George asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"We're going to see where that takes us."

"And?" George said again, apparently reading Harry like a book.

"We're going to grab a drink tomorrow evening."

Harry heard sighs of relief and whispers of "Finally" and "About time". Everyone went back to doing their own thing and left Harry, Mrs Weasley and Teddy alone.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can Teddy stay here for a few nights, please?" He asked, already knowing her answer.

"Of course, he can stay anytime. You can too. You should know this by now."

"Yay!" Replied Teddy and he ran off.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." He hugged her and went to talk to everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was about to leave The Burrow. He had said goodbye to mostly everyone, including Teddy, but Hermione and Ron were left.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Sure, Hermione." He replied and said goodbye to Ron.

"Bye, mate." Ron said.

"Ron." Hermione said. "I'm just going to talk to Harry, I'll meet you at home later."

"Bye." Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and Hermione and Harry walked off. They got into Harry's car and started to drive. It was a while before either of them said anything.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"I-I think I need to-to break up with Ron." Hermione struggled to say this out loud.

"Okay." Harry stopped, obviously shocked. He thought their relationship was perfect and he thought they both loved each other loads. But, he was a bit confused as to why they weren't married yet. Maybe this was why he was so calm about Hermione's revelation. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "It just doesn't feel right anymore. We haven't moved forward for about 8 years and he hasn't asked me to marry him or anything like that." She paused. "I can't carry on like this if it's not going anywhere."

Harry sat there quietly, listening and driving. They were almost at Harry's house. "I understand." They stopped in front of his house and got out of the car. Harry led them inside. Harry made them some tea and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I think you need to be there when I break up with him." She said, finally.

"Why?"

"You know his temper, you're the only one who's able to calm him down as well as I can and considering I'm the one who's going to be hurting him, I won't be successful at calming him down." She explained.

"Alright, Hermione. I'll be there to help you, I always will be." Harry didn't like to think of Ron mad at Hermione. "When are you going to do it?"

Hermione had this planned out already. "Saturday. That means you can go for your drink with Draco tomorrow and then it won't ruin your night. Saturday afternoon. Gives you time to recover from tomorrow night."

He nodded. "I'll be at yours at 3." He liked to plan in advance with Hermione.

"And there's something else." Hermione was about to give another reason for wanting to break up with Ron.

"What is it?" Harry could tell that it was really bothering her, even more than the thought of breaking up with Ron.

"I've been keeping this a secret for a while, and I'm not really sure about it."

"You can tell me anything, Hermione. I'm always here for you."

"Okay." She was on the verge of tears and knew she couldn't stop it, so she got up to find some tissues and returned quickly. "I-I think...I m-might...know who my soul mate too."

Harry's eyes widened and he was so surprised by this that he spat his tea back into his cup. "What? Why do you think this?" Then he saw the tears rolling down her face. He stood up, walked over to her and hugged her. "Hermione, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

She sobbed into Harry's arms, and Harry let her. Once she calmed down, she explained. "It won't be fine. Everything is so messed up. Why is it not simple?"

Harry sat back down. "When have our lives ever been simple, Hermione?"

She flashed a small smile. "True. But I thought it would even out after you defeated Voldemort."

Harry hadn't heard that name in a while. "We defeated him, Hermione. Not me. We did. We stick together no matter what, and everything always works out in the end."

"But what if it doesn't this time? What if Ron never forgives me for breaking up with him? What if me and him stop being friends?"

"It will work out. Ron will forgive you and you will stay friends. It will take time, but I know that Ron would rather be just friends with you than not have you in his life at all." Harry didn't know where all this was coming from. No one had ever been this upset in front of him before.

Harry had cheered Hermione up a bit now and she felt she was ready to answer his questions now. "Thanks, Harry. What did you ask me before I started crying?"

"So, who do you think your soul mate is?"

She smiled before answering. "I think it's Luna."

Something in Harry's brain exploded and memories came to him that explained why Hermione thought this. His brain was putting all the pieces of the puzzle together now. "Huh. Kind of makes sense now I think about it." He chuckled at some of the things he was remembering. Hermione was a lot happier now, was interested by what Harry had said. "But hang on." He started talking again. "I thought that this only happened once in a thousand years, so how is it happening to both of us right now?"

"I don't know. I think we should go and talk to McGonagall about this." She suggested. "I'll send her an owl. Should we go on Sunday?"

"Yeah, okay." His next few days would be busy. "I'll invite Draco along too. You should talk to Luna too."

"I can't, not just yet anyway. I still need to break up with Ron."

"You should do it after Ron. Maybe we should go to McGonagall on Monday. Then you can talk to Luna on Sunday. It'll give you more time, spread events out a little." Harry said, and Hermione didn't reply. "I'll go with you to Luna's if you want. I'll be there if you need me. And anyway, I haven't seen her in ages, it'd be nice to catch up with her."

Hermione knew deep down that Harry was right. She should tell Luna. "You promise you'll be there?"

"Always, Hermione." They both stood up and hugged.

"I should go home. Have fun with Draco, and I'll see you at my house at 3 on Saturday. And I'll send an owl to McGonagall about Monday. Thanks, Harry."

"Bye, Hermione." She disapparated on the spot and left Harry to an empty house.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Friday. Harry was on his way to meet Draco for a drink. He was excited and he didn't know why. He just assumed it was to do with the soul mate thing.

When he entered the Leaky Cauldron, Draco was sat waiting for him, with two butterbeers in front of him. When Draco spotted Harry, his face lit up. Harry sat down opposite him and was handed a butterbeer.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Harry." They both found this meeting a little awkward at first.

"I'm going to McGonagall on Monday, with Hermione, to find out more about this soul mate thing. Hermione thinks she has a soul mate too." Harry recalled from last night.

"I thought that this only happened once every thousand years." Draco was now even more confused about the soul mate information that he's read.

"So did I, that's why we are going to McGonagall. Care to join us?" Harry asked.

"Just you and Hermione?"

"And possibly her soul mate too." Harry smiled.

"Who's her soul mate?"

"Luna Lovegood." Harry could tell that Draco wasn't completely sure who that was.

"Is that the one everyone used to call Looney in school."

"Yes."

"Ah, I remember. Personally, I didn't agree with everyone calling her that." From this, Harry knew that Draco had always been a different person on the inside than he had been on the outside. "She was just being herself."

"Exactly. Hermione hasn't talked to Luna yet though, so I'm not sure if she's going to come with us."

Draco was happy that he and Harry were getting on well. "I'll be there though. You will have to tell me what time when you know, but I'll be there. I want to know more about this situation."

"It would be nice to know more." They finished their drink and decide to go into Diagon Alley. They were having fun together. More fun than they thought they could have. When it came time for Harry and Draco to part ways, they had found out a lot more about each other. They said goodbye and left, both of them content with their first meeting as 'friends'.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke the next morning feeling happy. He thought he'd spend the morning buying equipment he'd need to go back to Hogwarts before helping Hermione out in the afternoon.

At 3, he apparated to outside Ron and Hermione's house and knocked on the door. Hermione answered and invited him inside. Harry had just sat down on the sofa when an argument broke out between Ron and Hermione and he jumped up to help if Hermione needed it. Harry had no idea what they were arguing about, but he didn't care.

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU RONALD." Hermione shouted, and was the first thing Harry heard clearly.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ron shouted back.

"OH YES I CAN. YOU JUST WATCHED ME DO IT." Harry had never heard Hermione shout like this before. Harry could also see Ron's anger level rising quickly, but before he could do anything to calm Ron down, Ron disapparated.

Hermione was crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but Harry still heard her as he held her in his arms.

"What for, Hermione?" He was calm, even after what he'd just witnessed.

"For making you be here for that." She said, stepping slightly away from him.

"It's alright, I understand why you wanted me here." Harry was glad that Ron hadn't lost his temper completely. He would have physically hurt Hermione. "I'm going to find Ron, make sure he's okay. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

She sighed. "Tell him that it's for the best. And tell him he can have our house."

"Where will you stay?" Harry said. "Actually, you can stay with me. I'll be going off to Hogwarts soon anyway. Grab your stuff and head to my place." He handed her his keys. "I'll find Ron, and then I'll meet you there." Then he left in a hurry. Hermione gathered her belongings and went to Harry's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had gone to search for Ron. First, he went to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley greeted him at the door, and she saw the urgent look on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Is Ron here?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you need him?" She knew something was wrong.

"Hermione broke up with him." She wasn't shocked at all. "Why aren't you surprised, Mrs Weasley?"

"I knew something wasn't right between them, and their relationship hasn't gone anywhere since they bought that house together." But there was one part she didn't know.

"There's something else too." He thought she should know.

"That doesn't sound good."

"She knows who her soul mate is." That time, Mrs Weasley was shocked.

"No, that can't be right. This only happens-" She started.

"-once in a thousand years. Yes, we know." He finished. "But I believe she's right. I hadn't thought of it until she mentioned it to me, but now I'm remembering signs that they are soul mates."

"Who is it?" Mrs Weasley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's Luna Lovegood."

"Oh." She paused. "I see it now."

"I know, it's so obvious now."

"Is Hermione going to talk to Luna about it?"

"Tomorrow, and I've promised her that I'll be there for her when she does." Harry explained.

"That's wise." She smiled at Harry.

"We are going to talk to McGonagall about this soul mate stuff on Monday. And don't let anyone find out about Hermione finding her soul mate, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you either."

"Don't worry, dear. I can keep a secret." She hugged him and dragged him to the fireplace. "Now, go and make sure Ron is alright." She handed him some floo powder.

"Where shall I go?" He stepped into the fireplace.

"Try George's joke shop. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Mrs Weasley." With that, he dropped the floo powder and shouted the place he wanted to go. He vanished and appeared to find George laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

George had to stop laughing before he could answer. "You're a mess, Harry." He helped him up. "What brings you here, to the best shop ever?"

Harry brushed himself off. "Ron, is he here?"

"Ah, yes, in quite a state. I can't work out what's wrong with him." George led Harry upstairs.

"Ron." Ron was sitting on the sofa, crying. "Ron, mate. Are you okay?"

"No, Harry. I can't believe she'd do this to me." Harry sat down next to him.

"She told me to tell you that it's for the best." He explained. "And that you can keep the house."

"Where's she going to stay?" Ron was still worried about her, even though she's broken his heart.

"With me. I'll be going to teach at Hogwarts soon anyway."

"Thanks, Harry. You can go now if you want, I'm okay." Harry stood after Ron said this.

"Alright. Call me if you need me. See ya." He started walking back downstairs and George followed.

"Hermione broke up with him?"

Harry felt that he'd be the one to have to explain to a lot of people. "Yes, just make sure he gets home safe. In his state, he could end up injuring himself if he tried to disapparate or use the floo."

"I will." George waved goodbye and went back to talk to Ron.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry got home to find Hermione asleep on the sofa. He didn't want to disturb her, so he got her a blanket, covered her with it, and made his own way to bed.

When morning came, Harry found Hermione in the kitchen cooking. She looked very cheerful, considering the events from last night.

"Hermione, what are you cooking?"

"Breakfast, Harry. Most important meal of the day." As Harry slumped into a chair at the table, she bounced over with a plate of food, and placed it in front of him.

"Yeah, especially when you're going to talk to your soul mate for the first time since you figured it out." Harry retorted.

Hermione shook her head. "How are you and Draco? In all this mess I forgot to ask."

"Oh, we had fun the other night."

"Still just friends with your soul mate?" Hermione sat down with her food.

"Of course, we were enemies. Remember?" Hermione nodded. Harry was stuffing his face full of food. He'd forgotten that Hermione was such a good cook. "How are you going to tell Luna?"

"That's something I don't know." Her excitement failed.

"Maybe you should just start with telling her the myth. Then you can explain." Harry hadn't realised he'd become so wise.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's harder to come up with a solution when you're the one stuck in the difficult situation." They both finished their breakfast.

"Lets go then." Hermione jumped up.

"What? This early? I only just woke up." Hermione was definitely more of a morning person than he was.

"Yes, then you can invite Draco over, and the four of us can have dinner together."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Felling optimistic are we?"

"I'm always optimistic when possible. Lets go!" She grabbed his arm and they disapparated to the front door of Luna's house. "Here goes." Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door swung open. Luna had opened it. Hermione just stood there, speechless, so Harry spoke. "Hello, Luna."

"Harry, nice to see you again." She looked to Hermione. She paused. "Hermione." It sounded like she didn't know what to say either.

"May we come in, Luna? There's something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Certainly." Luna let them enter. She led them to the kitchen table and they sat down. "This sounds urgent."

Hermione was still silent.

"It is a bit." Harry shook his head at Hermione's mood change. She's been so excited before they'd left. "Hermione, do you want to explain?" Luna had to find out from Hermione, he couldn't tell her.

"Okay. Luna, do you know the myth about soul mates?"

"Of course." Luna looked at Harry.

"Yes, okay, I know everyone knows that my soul mate is Draco. There's no need to hide it anymore."

"Finally, it took you long enough." She replied. "You were saying, Hermione?"

"Well, the myth isn't entirely true." Hermione was dodging the truth.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"The part where is says that someone finding their soul mate only happens once in a thousand years." She sighed, looked at Harry and then looked deep into Luna's eyes. "Luna, you are my soul mate."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. She knew there had been a reason she'd never been in a proper relationship with anyone, but now she knew that this was it. This was the reason. Hermione was the reason. "So that's what the nargles were trying to tell me."

And, for the first time, Hermione believed her. She believed in nargles and what they were trying to tell her soul mate. "Definitely."

"So what does being soul mates really mean?" Luna asked.

"We're not really sure, Luna." Harry replied. "McGonagall knows some stuff about it, so we are going to see her tomorrow."

"Do you want to join us?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luna replied.

Harry asked the question Hermione would forget to ask. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight, at 7? Hermione wants you to come. And Draco will be there too."

"I'll be there." She reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand, but quickly let go. She turned to Harry. "How have you and Draco approached being soul mates?"

"We are starting with being friends, since we were enemies for so long." He replied.

"Must be hard going from enemies to soul mates that quickly." Luna was quickly accepting that her soul mate was Hermione.

"Luckily, we were always friends." Hermione finally said.

Harry and Hermione didn't stay too long after this.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Hermione turned up at The Burrow, once again. Mrs Weasley let them in, as always, and hugged them both.

"Ron's here." Mrs Weasley told them. "He's in the garden helping Teddy practice for quidditch."

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry for breaking his heart, Mrs Weasley." Hermione said.

"Don't be sorry, dear." Mrs Weasley hugged Hermione again. "I completely understand."

"You do?" She was surprised.

"Yes, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Hermione knew she should explain to her more, and she didn't know that Harry had already told her. "You should know that I know who my soul mate is too."

Mrs Weasley didn't look surprised. She just smiled.

Hermione was confused. Then she looked at Harry. "You already told her, didn't you?"

"Yep, sorry, Hermione." Harry just couldn't keep secrets from the woman who was as close to a mother to him as possible.

"It's alright, Harry." Everyone was going to find out about this anyway. "Mrs Weasley, is everyone here?"

"Other than Ginny, yes." Mrs Weasley knew what Hermione wanted. "I'll gather everyone in the kitchen." Hermione prepared herself for this while Mrs Weasley found everyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was sat around the kitchen table in The Burrow. Hermione was the only one standing. Ron was as far away from Hermione as possible, and everyone had noticed this. Everyone was still talking and Hermione couldn't get them to be silent.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Mrs Weasley shouted. They all immediately stopped.

"Okay." Hermione started. "You should all know the real reason I broke up with Ron." She paused. "Ron." She looked directly at him. "You should know more than anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday." She wasn't quite sure how to put this, so she just spoke. "So, I found my soul mate too." Everyone, apart from Mrs Weasley and Harry gasped. Then, they started talking, asking questions, all at once.

Mrs Weasley shouted again. "BE QUIET." She stopped shouting when everyone was quiet. "Stop asking questions and let her explain."

"The first question would be: who is it? It's Luna. Luna Lovegood is my soul mate." She was terrified and she didn't know why. "And secondly, we seem to be an exception to the myth. This is the second time in a thousand years, with Harry and Draco being the first. No one else noticed before I did. We don't know why, all we know is that it is happening. We are going to hopefully find out more tomorrow though." She explained. "Right, any questions now?"

Surprisingly, Ron was first to ask a question. "When did you work it out?" He asked, quietly.

"Not long ago, Ron. Maybe a few weeks ago, but I still wasn't sure." She felt bad for Ron anyway.

George was still very childish. "So that's why you were with Ron. Because he's so much like a girl that you couldn't tell the difference." Then, he felt Ron slap him round the back of the head, before storming out. Harry couldn't help but laugh his head off.

Mrs Weasley shouted at George. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, GEORGE? YOU KNOW HE'S HURT." But, really, this didn't help. He and Harry just kept laughing until Bill put a silencing charm on them both.

"Thanks, Bill." Said Hermione.

"He's too childish for his own good, sometimes." Charlie said.

Soon after, Hermione and Harry left. They went shopping to buy ingredients for Hermione to cook dinner, then, they returned home.


	21. Chapter 21

The door bell rang. Hermione seemed terrified.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry insisted. He then walked off to open the door. Draco was standing there. "Draco. You're early."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I know." He paused. "Sorry." Harry let him in and they walked to the kitchen.

When Hermione turned to see that it was Draco, not Luna, she sighed with relief. "Oh thank Merlin."

"Scared, Granger?" Draco realised he'd said something similar to Harry in their second year at Hogwarts.

"Scared? No, I'm terrified." She said.

Draco and Harry looked at each other before smiling. "It's not that bad once you get talking." Draco explained.

"But I don't know what to say to her. What if it's awkward?" She started rambling.

"We won't let it get awkward." Said Harry. "You'll be fine."

"Okay." She muttered.

"What's for dinner then?" Draco asked.

"Roast beef." Harry answered. The door bell rang again. Harry looked at Hermione for a second. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I can do this. I'll go." She skipped to the door and opened it to find Luna, holding a bunch of flowers. "Luna." She sighed.

Luna handed the flowers to Hermione. "These are for you, I picked them myself." Hermione took them, and realised they were violets.

"My favourite. Thanks, Luna."

Luna followed her inside. "The nargles told me." Hermione was speechless now. They walked into the kitchen, but didn't expect what they were about to see. They were both shocked as they witnessed Harry and Draco kissing.

Hermione cleared her throat, which meant that both boys separated. They both blushed. "I thought you were just friends?" She smirked.

"Well..." Harry said.

Draco took Harry's hand. "We might have to rethink that."


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the evening consisted of lots of talking and drinking many different types of alcoholic beverage. Harry and Draco hadn't had the chance to talk alone about the direction of their relationship now that they had kissed, and Hermione and Luna hadn't been alone together because of Hermione's fear of awkwardness occurring between them. By the end of the evening, all four people were very drunk, meaning that Draco and Luna stayed over. Harry and Draco had fallen asleep together on one sofa, while Hermione and Luna had fallen asleep on the other, wrapped in each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was completely confused about where she was and why she was there. She turned her head slightly to see her soul mate still fast asleep, hugging Hermione's arm. With seeing Luna, her memories from the night before came flooding back and she relaxed knowing that it had gone well. Then, Luna started to wake.

"Morning, 'Mione." Luna whispered.

"Good morning." Hermione looked down to see that Luna's face was suddenly very close to hers. "Err, I'm going to make tea." Hermione quickly got up, untangling herself from Luna. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Hermione started to walk away, when she stopped and spoke again.

"Can you wake Draco and Harry?" Luna nodded and Hermione continued to the kitchen. Hermione made the tea while thinking about Luna. Luna woke Harry and Draco, and all four of them prepared for the day and for their talk with Professor McGonagall.


	24. Chapter 24

It was time to go to McGonagall. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna were ready. They were preparing to apparate to Hogsmeade, when Luna pulled Hermione aside.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Luna paused, and she saw Hermione glance over to the boys. "Alone?"

"Okay, sure." She then walked over to Harry and Draco, who were having their own discussion. "You go on without us, Luna and I will catch up."

Harry looked confused. "Alright, meet outside Honeydukes?"

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Called Luna, and with that, Harry and Draco left.

Hermione walked back to Luna. "What do you want to talk about?"

Luna took her soul mates hand in hers before answering. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Hermione stared into Luna's beautiful eyes. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can feel that you are nervous." Luna replied, cautiously, not wanting to upset her soul mate. Hermione looked away. "You can tell me anything, Hermione. I won't judge you. After all, we are soul mates."

Hermione chuckled. "I know, Luna. It's just...I don't want to mess this up. I've never felt this way before and I think I'm just scared of my own feelings: my feelings for you." Then, when she felt Luna's sympathy for her, she knew it was time. She stepped closer to Luna and she kissed her.

Luna was surprised, especially as Hermione has just expressed her feelings like this, but she kissed back.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Oi, get a room." They turned to see Draco had returned.

"Actually, we were alone until you came back." Both Hermione and Luna said at the same time.

"You were supposed to wait for us!" Hermione raised her voice a little, but the excitement she felt from kissing her soul mate restricted her anger towards the slytherin boy standing in front of her.

"Sorry for interrupting, but McGonagall is waiting for us." Draco said, in defence. The two girls silently nodded and all three of them apparated to where Harry was waiting for them, and the walked quickly up to the Hogwarts gates.


	25. Chapter 25

Minerva McGonagall paced up and down in the Hogwarts library, searching for the right book. Hermione and Draco were trying to help, neither having much luck. Harry and Luna stood together, occasionally moving when everyone else did.

They were in the restricted section for a while before Hermione finally found the book that they had been searching for.

"Finally!" Hermione sighed. She handed the book to McGonagall. It was opened quickly, and McGonagall searched for the correct information.

"There's a prophecy." Minerva stated. "From about 300 years ago." Everyone was curious. "It says: 'The three Gryffindors, who defeat the greatest evil, as a reward, will learn of their soul mates in the year of its eleventh anniversary. Of those three Gryffindors, one will be bonded to a Slytherin, one to a Ravenclaw, and the last to a Hufflepuff.' " All five were shocked.

Harry was the first to speak. "So... Ron will find his soul mate too?"

"That's what it sounds like." McGonagall replied. She looked back at the writing in the book. "It also says that after a soul mates first kiss, they have to get married within 6 months, or both will be in grave danger, and death will occur soon after." She stopped to look at the shocked faces in front of her. "If they do marry, however, they will both live to an extraordinary age." Hermione and Luna were staring at each other, Harry and Draco were doing the same.

"Looks like we have two weddings to plan then." Draco broke the silence.

"Wait." Harry turned to Hermione and Luna. "You kissed?"

They both looked guilty and Draco laughed. "It was earlier today, when they stayed behind. When I went back to get them, they were kissing."

McGonagall stopped them there. "You can talk about this later, but right now I need to know - Harry, Draco, when did you first kiss?"

"Only yesterday, Professor." Harry replied, politely.

"Go then, plan the weddings." Minerva was both excited and very nervous. "Harry, Draco, I will see you on the 1st of September." They thanked her as she sent them through the floo network.


	26. Chapter 26

The two pairs of soul mates decided it was best to talk to the Weasley's after finding out that they had to get married. They apparated outside the Burrow and knocked on the front door.

Mrs Weasley opened the door. "Harry, Hermione, I didn't expect you today." Harry and Hermione stepped to the side to reveal their soul mates. Mrs Weasley got very excited. "Ah, I see." She let them in, shaking Draco's hand, before pulling Luna into a hug. "Welcome, both of you."

"Mrs Weasley, you might want to invite the whole family. There are some things we need to tell you." Hermione said.

Molly Weasley jumped at the thought and immediately sent an owl to invite everyone over for dinner. When everyone arrived (everyone = Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Angelina, but Ron and Ginny couldn't make it, Teddy was there too), they sat down for dinner. Hermione and Harry hadn't really prepared for what they were going to say, but they stood up together.

Hermione spoke first. "Firstly, thank you for making our soul mates feel welcome."

"We have a few things to tell you concerning that." Harry continued. "We talked to Professor McGonagall today. She was able to tell us that there was a prophecy of this and that its a reward for defeating Voldemort." Everyone shuddered, they still didn't appreciate the use of his name, even after he had been gone for 11 years.

"Which means that Ron will find his soul mate too." Hermione finished.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Mrs Weasley sighed.

Hermione hadn't finished yet, but to her relief, everyone kept quiet. "It also said that out of the three of us, one would have a Slytherin soul mate," she pointed to Harry, "one would have a Ravenclaw soul mate," she pointed to herself," and the other would have a Hufflepuff."

"Ron's soul mate is a Hufflepuff?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, but we don't know who, yet." Hermione replied.

Harry took it upon himself to tell his family (although not blood related) the rest. "There's more. She told us that once you kiss your soul mate, you have to marry them within 6 months or you both die."

"Does that mean we need to plan a wedding?" Teddy asked, impatiently.

"No, we need to plan 2 weddings." Draco stated, before anyone else could.

Instantly, there was an uproar. The Weasley family wasn't at all surprised that Harry and Draco had kissed, but on the other hand, they hadn't thought that Hermione and Luna would kiss that soon after finding out. This was because Hermione and Ron had been in love with each other for almost 7 years before they kissed, and Luna, well she hadn't been in a relationship at all, ever.


	27. Chapter 27

That evening was chaotic. After dinner, everyone had moved into the living room and started asking more questions.

George and Teddy were sitting with Harry and Draco, but before either of them could ask any questions, an owl dropped a letter in Harry's lap. It was addressed to Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna.

"Hermione, Luna. There's a letter for all four of us." Hermione and Luna jumped up as Harry told them this, and the walked over to read the letter over his shoulder. "It's from Professor McGonagall."

The four silently read the letter.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco and Luna,

I am writing to tell you that I found some more information:

It says that after you and your soul mate first kiss, you must move in with each other straight away. It doesn't state if danger occurs if you don't, but if I were you, I'd do it anyway as a precaution.

(Harry and Draco, I have arranged for the two of you to live in a small house in Hogsmeade while you are Professors at Hogwarts. This won't cost you anything, it will be entirely paid for by the Ministry of Magic.)

I wish you all luck in planning both weddings,

Minerva McGonagall."

The Weasley family became curious. "What's going on?" Percy asked.

"We don't just have to get married, we have to start living together straight away." Hermione replied.

Bill looked over to Harry and Draco. "What will happen when Harry goes to teach at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to teach at Hogwarts too." Draco stated. "And Professor McGonagall has arranged for us to stay in a small house in Hogsmeade."

"That'll be nice, dear." Mrs Weasley said, smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry had decided that Hermione and Luna could have his house, as he would be staying in Hogsmeade whilst teaching at Hogwarts - just until they found a place of their own. This meant the four of them having to live together for another week or so.

The morning after telling the Weasley family, Harry woke up to find that an owl he didn't recognise was standing on him, with a letter in his beak. He opened it and read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

I'm not quite sure what to say in this letter, because the last time we spoke, you were sending us off to be protected while you tried to defeat the dark wizard.

(Harry stopped for a moment, realising who the letter was from, and he walked downstairs to find Hermione in the kitchen. He read the first part to her and continued to read the rest out loud to her.)

First of all, I'm sorry for everything I did to you when we were kids, and secondly, thank you for protecting us, even after everything we did to you. I've been wanting to say those things to you for 11 years now, but I never had enough courage until now.

In the last 12 years, since I last saw you, a lot has happened. Mum and Dad are still the same. I'm married, and I have a wonderful daughter. The thing is, we need your help. We just found out that our daughter is a witch, and has been accepted at Hogwarts.

Therefore, we would be delighted if you and your girlfriend, or wife (I don't know enough about your life right now), would join us for lunch tomorrow. Mum and Dad will be there, and I still have to tell them that their granddaughter is a witch.

Please join us at Mum and Dads house (still the same one, no surprises there), at 11 tomorrow morning.

Your cousin,

Dudley.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other for a moment.

"Wow." Harry gasped. "Do you think I should go?"

Hermione saw Draco enter the room, but continued anyway. "I think you should, Harry. Give them another chance." Draco looked confused, and Hermione saw this. "And take Draco with you."

Harry nodded and Draco then had to ask. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"My cousin has asked us to go round for lunch tomorrow. I haven't seen him and his parents in 12 years." Harry replied.

"They are muggles, right?" Draco wondered.

"Yep. Although, apparently they just found out that his daughter is a witch." Harry said, debating whether it was a good idea to go or not.

"I agree with Hermione." Draco didn't know what had happened between Harry and his family, but he thought that they should see each other again.

"You are invited too, Draco. Well, technically he invited my 'girlfriend or wife' but I want you there. I think I'll need you to be there." Harry pleaded.

"We will go then, and I'll be there for you, as your fiancé and soul mate." Draco hugged Harry, and Harry replied with a small smile.


	29. Chapter 29

At 11 o'clock the next morning, Harry and Draco were stood outside number 4, Privet Drive. They linked their hands together as Harry knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Dudley. He was thinner than he used to be, and he had grown a short beard.

"Harry, you came!" Dudley almost shouted. He held out his hand, and Harry shook it in reply.

"Dudley, nice to see you."

Dudley then looked to Harry's left to see a blonde haired man. He was shocked and confused by this, and even more so when he saw that their hands were linked together. "And who is this?"

"Ah, this is my fiancé, Draco." Harry replied. Dudley and Draco shook hands and Dudley let them inside the familiar house.

"Well, I can say that I didn't expect that." Replied Dudley. "Sorry for making assumptions in the letter."

"Don't worry." Harry said, shakily. He was terrified of what his aunt and uncle would say.

Dudley led them into the living room, where he Petunia and Vernon sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for their nephew. When Harry entered, they looked at him, and Petunia stood, took two large steps to stand in front of Harry, and she hugged him. Harry was shocked, so he hugged her back.

When Aunt Petunia stood back, she spoke. "Harry, I'm so sorry. We should have treated you better." Vernon stood as well, and smiled weakly at Harry.

"It's okay, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."

Just then, Petunia saw Draco. At first, her face fell, and then she realised that she needed to be nice to her nephew, no matter what. "And this must be your...?"

"My fiancé." Harry smiled.

Draco shook hands with Harry's aunt and uncle, and introduced himself. "I'm Draco. It's nice to meet you."

They stood in silence for a moment, before someone shouted from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

Everyone made their way to the table and Dudley introduced them to his family.

"Harry, Draco, this is my wife, Alice, and our daughter, Daisy." Alice shook hands with the two wizards, and smiled. "Alice, Daisy, this is my cousin Harry." He pointed to the black haired wizard. "And this is his fiancé, Draco." And he pointed to Draco.

They sat down, and ate in silence. Once everyone had finished, Daisy announced that she wanted to tell everyone something. She looked very excited as she stood up to speak. "Grandma, Grandpa, I'm a witch." She squealed, and she looked to Harry and Draco, only to receive approving smiles. Petunia was trying to be supportive, but her experience with her sister still brought up jealousy. Vernon on the other hand, was not happy at all.

"Not you as well." He stated off, and stormed off to sit in his favourite chair to watch tv. Daisy's face fell, and Harry knew what he needed to do. He looked to Dudley, who apparently received the message. Dudley took Alice and Petunia to talk to Vernon - to try to make him understand. They closed the door so that Daisy didn't hear them arguing.

"Hey, Daisy." Harry started. He wanted to cheer her up. She looked at him, still with sadness written all over her face. "Look, me and Draco, we are wizards. We are like you." He said.

She looked interested by this. "Really, what's it like? What magic can you do?"

Harry put his wand on the table so that she could see it. "It's amazing. At Hogwarts, you learn loads of magic." He picked his wand up with the intent of showing her a small amount of magic. "What's your favourite animal?" He moved a cup so that it was close to him.

"A duck." She was a lot happier now.

Harry performed a transfiguration spell that turned the cup into a duck. Daisy squealed with happiness, took the duck into the living room to show her parents. The last thing that Harry and Draco heard was her shouting with glee. "Mummy, Daddy! Look! Harry used magic to turn a cup into a duck!"

Harry turned to look at Draco, who had a huge smirk on his face. "What?" Harry asked.

"You are great with kids, you know?" Draco squeezed his fiancé's hand.

"I have Teddy to thank for that." He quickly kissed Draco.

Draco knew he loved Harry Potter, and that would never change. "Maybe someday, we can have kids?"

"Definitely." Harry stated.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry and Draco offered to take Dudley and his family to Diagon Alley that afternoon. Daisy's excitement over the duck had only just died down, and now she was extremely excited to buy her school supplies.

As they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, witches and wizards fawned over him as usual, and they struggled to reach the entrance to Diagon Alley. When they finally got there, Harry began to tap the necessary bricks on the wall.

"What was all that about?" Alice asked Harry.

"I defeated a dark wizard about 11 years ago. He killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was a baby. Me and my friends spent a whole year trying to find him, so we missed our last year at Hogwarts. Because of all of this, I'm famous." Harry sighed.

"What was the dark wizards name?" Daisy asked.

"Voldemort." Harry stated. "But no one likes to say his name, so people call him 'You Know Who' or 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'."

They stayed silent as the gateway to Diagon Alley opened, and the two muggles and their daughter stood mesmerised at the sight of magic. They walked through, buying things for Daisy as they went - Harry paying for all of it, as he insisted because he has lots of money, and there would be no time to exchange muggle money.

Daisy was asking questions as they walked. "What do they teach at Hogwarts?"

"First you have to learn Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, History of Magic and more." Draco answered.

"What will the teachers be like?" She continued.

"You already know two of them." Harry smiled. "I'm going to be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Draco is going to be teaching Potions."

Draco then took Alice and Daisy to buy school robes, while Harry and Dudley went to buy Daisy a pet.

As they were walking, Dudley decided that he wanted to get to know Harry better now. "So, how long have you and Draco been together?"

"Oh, err, only a few days." Harry replied, blushing.

Dudley stopped with shock. "A few days? And you are already engaged? Is that how it is in the wizarding world?"

Harry launched into an explanation quickly. "No, our situation is very rare. Me and Draco are soul mates, and we only just found out. And, apparently once you kiss your soul mate, you have to marry them within 6 months."

Dudley was confused. "And what happens if you kiss and don't get married within 6 months?"

"You both die." Harry stated, bluntly.

"Okay..." Dudley started, as they walked into the shop. They began looking at owls and cats. "And you say this is rare?" Harry nodded in response. "How rare?"

"Supposedly, two people will only find out that they are soul mates once in a thousand years." Harry explained.

"Supposedly?" Dudley saw an owl that he thought his daughter would love, so Harry payed for it and they left with it.

"Yes, me and my two friends are the exception - and of course our soul mates." Harry kept getting cut off by random people wanting to say hello. "There was a prophecy that stated that the people who defeated Voldemort would find their soul mates."

"It makes slightly more sense now." They walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and sat down, waiting for the others. "Have you chosen a date for your wedding yet then?"

"Not yet." Harry ordered them butterbeers, and they drank quietly, with Dudley enjoying his first taste of butterbeer. "I do want you to be there though."

Dudley was surprised. "Even after everything I did to you when we were kids?"

"Even after everything." They were both happy with their new found relationship between them as cousins, and they agreed to see each other more often. The others arrived back at The Leaky Cauldron, and Draco and Harry led Dudley and his family back into the muggle world.

Harry told them how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4, before saying their goodbyes and returning home.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Draco, Hermione and Luna were at The Burrow the next day. They were planning their weddings, and Mrs. Weasley insisted that the whole family help. Ron and Ginny still weren't there - for obvious reasons.

Harry and Draco had just finished discussing flowers - and came to the conclusion that red roses are always best - when Harry bought up the fact that they hadn't decided on the date yet.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering." Harry started. "Can we have the wedding on the 31st of October?"

"On Halloween?" Draco kind of liked the idea.

"Yes, on the anniversary of the death of my parents." Harry wanted to somehow honour his parents.

"Of course." Draco saw the sadness on his soul mates face, but thought that it was a great idea anyway. "We should dress up - like muggles do."

"Great idea." George shouted, and made them jump. Harry and Draco laughed, but in the end they decided that it was a good idea.

Hermione and Luna had decided to have their wedding in December, a few weeks before Christmas.

They spent all day planning, as it was the last day before Harry and Draco had to go back to Hogwarts.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry early on the first day of September. They were excited to start teaching and to move in to their temporary home in Hogsmeade.

Once again, as they stepped through the giant front doors to the castle, they were greeted by a nervous Professor McGonagall. "Welcome, Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy." She said, leading them to the Great Hall to join the other teachers, new and old. Unsurprisingly, Neville Longbottom was now teaching Herbology - as his dream had been since he was twelve years old.

After talking briefly to all teachers, Harry and Draco asked Minerva if they could speak to her privately before all the students arrived. "We've decided on a date for our wedding." Explained Harry, once they were alone.

"And?" She replied.

"31st of October." Harry stated.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at them both, then looked at Harry. "To honour your parents."

"Yes, and we would like to have it here, at Hogwarts. I mean, if you would grant us permission." Draco explained.

Professor McGonagall was almost jumping with joy. "Oh, of course, of course you can get married here. All students invited, I presume?"

"That was the idea." Harry and Draco had discussed this the night before. "And we would like everyone to dress up like Muggles do on Halloween. More like a party than a wedding."

"Of course, it sounds like a great idea. I shall announce this after the Sorting Ceremony." Professor McGonagall smiled, started to walk away. As she reached the door, she turned around. "Don't expect everyone to except this though, not everyone will like this."

"We understand." Draco and Harry said.

"Now, sit down at your places at the table, the students are about to arrive." And she walked out of the door.

Harry and Draco did as they were told, and sat down to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to start.


	33. Chapter 33

"...And, as you've probably already noticed, we are welcoming two more new teachers this year - Professor Malfoy..." A shocked gasp spread throughout the Great Hall. "...and Professor Potter." After the mention of Harry Potter, there was a shout of excitement, students almost jumping out of their seats to get a glimpse of the famous wizard who defeated You-Know-Who.

When she finally managed to get them to be silent, Professor McGonagall continued to explain the situation. "But there's more." The students patiently waited, only wanting to meet their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy will be getting married." The conversations started again. In the end, Minerva McGonagall had to perform a silencing charm so that she could carry on. "They will be getting married on Halloween. All students are invited, as it will be hosted here, at Hogwarts. You will be required to dress up - just as Muggles do on Halloween." Everyone was staring at Harry and Draco. "That will be all. Let the feast begin." She lifted the silencing charm, and the chatter continued, and everyone enjoyed the feast.


End file.
